Walk Away
by Independent Angel
Summary: Jay's never thought of having a real relationship with Theresa. When she cries, and he sees what he's done, Will Theresa walk away or give Jay another chance? Jaresa, R&R pls, thanx.


She couldn't do it. She wasn't allowed to. She couldn't disturb her friend from his work.

Theresa sighed sadly as she walked away from Jay's door. She was going to ask him if he wanted to watch a movie with the others, but obviously he would reject it. Not only did he reject the idea, but he rejected her.

She felt so broken. Didn't he even think about other things besides work? Maybe specific people, maybe even liking someone more than they do now?

She shook her head and walked down the hallway as tears filled her eyes. She remembered a few times before when Jay wasn't so concentrated on his work. That's when he would spend time with her, when he would laugh and forget about the evil there could be. That's the time when she noticed how much she cared about him.

But things are completely different. After the battle with Cronus, when they had nearly won but lost him, Jay felt so bad not capturing Cronus. Theresa felt the same way, but she knew it wasn't right to do this to himself. He was working way to hard, and there will be no reason to be with each other after Cronus being recaptured.

---

Jay opened his door slowly. He saw Theresa walking and giving a little sniff. He sighed as he closed the door. Why didn't she talk to him anymore? Did he say something bad? What was he thinking?

Cronus was still out there and he was thinking about a girl! He needed to concentrate, and find a way to get him.

Jay searched for some clues. There wasn't anything and he knew it. But Jay wasn't the type to give up. Other thoughts interrupted his mind.

Why was Theresa crying?

Jay shook is head. He couldn't think of that now. He had other stuff to worry about. He can't let a girl come between him and defeating Cronus.

_What are you talking about? Are you really saying this? Do you mean this?_

He heard himself say. Jay closed his eyes shut.

"I mean it," He told himself. Then he shook his head again. Did he care about Theresa? Did he care about her, more than just a friend? Could it work out?

_Some things have to be pushed aside. Theresa's the girl of your dreams. Are you just going to watch her walk away?_

Jay leaned back as thoughts filled his head. He was right - well, one part of him was. He did care about Theresa. She was one of the most prettiest girls he's ever seen and he knew it. She was enthusiastic, energetic, athletic, and completely cute. She had that personality that just made him all warm inside. There was now other girl who could make him feel that way.

Not even Atlanta.

---

Theresa walked to her room, not watching the movie. It was a romance flick, and that kind of stuff is just what made her think of how she lost Jay.

He was encouraging, and thoughtful. All other guys are jerks, and had no idea how to talk to a girl. Only Archie was an expert in romance, only because he's dating Atlanta.

But, at the beginning, Archie was a jerk to her, too.

Theresa wiped away tears that starting falling to her cheek, then to her shirt. She took a pillow and hugged it as hard as she could. Jay maybe the room a few steps away, but it felt like he was gone. Like he was dead.

She never really gave thought to a serious relationship.

More thoughts of couples made tears fall down.

Then she realized it.

Maybe it was her, not Jay. Maybe she needed to tell him how she felt, then maybe, just maybe, Jay could say something to her, too. Theresa threw her pillow, but as she got off her bed, a thought came to her.

_What if he doesn't like you back?_

Theresa shook her head. She didn't care. She needed to tell him. Jay was the most important guy in her life. She couldn't lose him. She just had to find a way to get him to her.

---

Theresa ran to the halls, but stopped immediately as she saw Jay walking towards her. She gasped, and looked somewhere to hide.

_This is your chance. Tell him how you feel!_

Theresa bit her lip, and walked closer. Jay then noticed Theresa coming, and wanted to walk away.

But he couldn't.

His legs brought him closer and closer towards her, and made his stomachs do back flips. His breathing got harder. His mind started to race and his heart pumped faster. But did he really feel like this to her?

Theresa smiled.

"H-hi Jay," She said weakly. Jay smiled. "Hey."

Theresa looked to the ground and couldn't take it. She just didn't have the guts to spill and she knew Jay wasn't interested. There were millions of girls for him, and he shouldn't be stuck with 'The Lame One'.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here," She said, getting teary and starting to walk away.

Jay grabbed her arm immediately.

"Theresa, I'm sorry! I've been a jerk, and I haven't paid enough attention to you! Please, I'm sorry! The day I've met you was the best in my life! Don't walk away, not now, not ever!" He rushed. Theresa's eye's widened. Did he just say all of that?

She pushed the though aside. He was just saying that.

"No, Jay. You're not a jerk. You're just concentrating on your work. That's what's important. Not me," She said, walking away.

Jay sighed.

"If you walk away, you're…please, Theresa! I am a jerk! Please! You have to forgive me!" He pleaded.

Theresa looked into his blue-ocean eyes. "Why are you stressing yourself?" She said, tearing up again. Jay sighed, and smiled.

"I did it for you. I just want everyone to be safe. There were battle when you got hurt and that broke my heart, just watching you in pain. Theresa, you're my inspiration. I…"

"What?" She asked gently. She made one of those smiles - the ones you can't ignore and you'll have to smile back.

"I l-love you…" He managed to say.

Theresa gasped lightly. She couldn't believe it. He just said it…

Tears began to fall from her eyes. A heavy weight had just been lifted from her heart.

"I love you too," She said while her voice started to break. Her tears streamed in happiness as Jay finally smiled to her. Theresa leaned over and gave him a small kiss at the cheek. Theresa bit her lip and looked away in shyness.

Jay smiled, and touched her cheek lightly. She turned slowly to face him, and found Jay coming towards her.

Then their lips met.

Theresa was in total shock and was stunned at the moment. Her body brought her to move both of her arms around Jay's neck, and started to smile. This was all she could of asked for. It was simple, yet effective in her life. It was the first boy she kissed….ever.

As they separated, Theresa's eyes were still in tears. Not in sadness anymore. She got her wish and it was the time of need. Jay chuckled to himself. "What are you laughing about?" Theresa asked playfully. Jay sighed heavily. "How are we going to tell the rest of the team about this?" He asked. Theresa smiled.

"We don't," She said, giving him another kiss.


End file.
